Pups and battle for earth part 14
_________________________________________________________________________________________ (the paw patrol is on their way to jakes mountain. their passing yumi's farm when....) Male voice: Eh! Ryder! (the pups look up to see tex riding bettina) Tex: Ryder, you've got to help us! Ryder: Whats wrong? Tex: They've got Dusty! And Yumi. And Garby. And.... Chase: Excuse me, but do 'they' have black fur, red, glowing eyes and laser cannons on their backs? Tex: Yes! but how did you know? (chase says nothing but instead points to the top of the hill where 2 robo pups are looking for tex) Ryder: Skye, Billy can you help Tex? Then take him back to the lookout and get himsuitedd up. The rest of us will go save Rocky and Tundra. Skye and Billy: Yes sir! (billy launches a missile and and takes out the robo pups on the hill) KABOOM! _________________________________________________________________________________________ (2 robo pups are patrolingg Farmer Yumi's house, while 2 more are guarding the barn) Skye: Hey! You two! (robo pups look at skye) Skye: Bomb voyage! (launches a missile at them) KABOOM! (the other two robo pups are attracted by the noise and come running over) (robo pups aim laser cannons at skye) Billy: Idiots........ (robo pups turn around and look at billy) (skye fires a missile at them) KABOOM! Billy: Can you believe Crassus thinks he can beat us with those? Skye: Some badguyss are strong. Others are weak. But most are unbelievably stupid. Billy: (laughs) _________________________________________________________________________________________ (the remainder of the paw patrol and experimental patrol arrive at jakes mountain) Rubble: Where is everybody? (ryder calls jake on his phone) Ryder: Jake? Where are you? (static) Yep, they were here all right. Rubble: Who was? Chase: The bad guys. Rubble: Oh. Shawn: At least we know where they went. (Points to tracks) (paw and experimental follow the tracks) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Rocky: Hmmmmm....... (begins to gather sticks and rocks) Tundra: What are you doing? Rocky: Showing how stupid Crassus's robo pups are. Tundra: How? Rocky: They forgot the one most important rule of fighting a paw patrol recycling pup..... Tundra: And what is that? Rocky: NEVER leave a recycler with his paws free. (rocky turns around with a stone device in his paw) (rocky fastens the device to the lock on the door of the cell and turns it) click, flack, pop, ching! (cell door opens) Rocky: Scrap lock 3000. Picks locks, locks locks- Crassus: AND SEALS DOOMS! (rocky and tundra turn around and see crassus with some robo pups) Rocky: Run! Jake: Hey! What about us?! Tundra: Don't worry! We'll get you out!.......eventually....... _________________________________________________________________________________________ Ryder: Ok. Chase, use your super spy skills to get rocky and tundra out, while we create a distraction and destroy the jammer. Chase: Super spy Chase in on the case! _________________________________________________________________________________________ Crassus: You can run, but you can't hide! Rocky: Look! A door! (rocky rams through the door and the pups find themselves outside in the snow.) (pups keep running) Rocky: Tundra, have you ever rock boarded, on snow, with someone else before? Tundra: Ummm....no. Rocky: Then I hope your a fast learner and an even quicker teacher! (rocky and tundra hop on a large rock, and begin to sled down the mountain) Tundra: WOOOOHHHOOOOOAAAAAHHHH! (the pups are headed for a massive snow drift) Rocky: Lean to the side! (pups dogde the snow drift) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Billy: Their you are. Pretty cool huh? Tex: This. Is. TOTALLY AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dusty: Where did you get this stuff? Billy: Chase said Talon brought it. Skye: You guys ready yet? Billy: Whats the rush? Skye: I'm worried about Chase. And the others. Billy(whispering to Tex): Romance gets in the way of everything. Thats why sensible pups like us don't do it. Tex: Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh...........yeah........... Skye: What are you two whispering about? Billy: Ummmm......I was explaining to Tex how this gear works. Skye: Well I'm going up to the mountain to help Chase.....and the others of course. Billy: Well we can't let you have ALL the fun, now can we? _________________________________________________________________________________________ (chase is sneaking along the ceiling) Ryder's voice: So they escaped? (chase shrinks back into the shadows) Crassus: Yes sir. Ryder's voice: Good. All is going according to plan...... Chase: No. It can't be........ kaboom! Ryder's voice: And that would be the rescue team........ I assume the surprise is set? Crassus: Yes sir. Ryder's voice: Excellent. I leave them to you. (chase begins running back to warn the others) Crassus: Hmm? (looks up and spots chase) Hey! (crassus fires gravity ray at chase but he dodges it) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Talon: Morons...... (shoots missile at robo pups) KABOOM! Talon: Idiots........ (fires another missile) KABOOM! Talon: Nincompoops.......... (fires another missile) KABOOM! Talon: I would insult, then destroy them again mates, but my launcher is over heating....... Ryder: Shawn, use your S.W.A.T. gear to cover him! _________________________________________________________________________________________ Rocky: That was fun...........minus the near death moments of course.......... kaboom! (rocky and tundra look back up at the mountain, and see smoke) Rocky: You've got to be kidding me.......... (tundra and rocky hear an engine noise) (the look back and see Tex and Dusty in snow/military gear) Tex: Looks like you two could use a lift! Rocky: Boy, are we glad to see you! Dusty: We thought you had been captured? Tundra: We were. And so was everyone else on jakes ountainn! Tex: Looks like we aregoingg to do some rescuing then.......(radios skye and billy) We've found Rocky and Tundra. They say everyone on jakes mountain was captured.(static) Hmmmm..........must be too close to the jammer. TO BE CONTINUED..........................Pups and battle for earth part 13 Pups and battle for earth part 15 P.S. Tundrathesnowpup, thx for telling me i can make the story longer, But i think i'll go back to the old format. Category:Parts Category:Action Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories